Conventionally, in a vehicle provided with a tailgate, an exterior member consisting of a lower garnish is often attached to an outer panel of the tailgate such as disclosed in JP 2007-176359A.
A vehicle is typically provided with a bumper on a front end thereof, and it is known to attach a bumper reinforce provided inside the bumper to a bumper stay which is provided in each side member of the vehicle. In a certain mounting structure, a positioning bolt projects forward from the mounting surface of the bumper stay for laterally positioning the bumper reinforce relative to the bumper stay, and a pair of semi-circular slits are formed in the part of the bumper stay surrounding the base end of the positioning bolt such that the two semi-circular slits are separated by a pair of bridging portions as disclosed in JP 2003-306095A. Thereby, lateral force that may be applied to the bumper stay is dispersed owing to the deformation or the shearing of the bridging portions.